Time Keeper
by foxywox
Summary: Gallifrey burned and fell apart. It's a miracle I survived, and that was all thanks to him. I owe him my life. I owe him all I can give him... 11th Doctor x OC updates when I remember sorry I suck
1. Darkness

**A/NOK, so, first EVER fanfiction umm, hope you like it and um, yeah. I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters (i only own my OC, Mira.)**

Time Keeper

Chapter 1 - Darkness

I remember, remember running through the red fields of Gallifrey, and watching the beautiful sky at night. I remember sitting alone, alone with my thoughts, in a big world that would soon come to die. I remember watching the sky burn; I remember watching my parents be crushed by the falling buildings. I remember witnessing my world be torn apart, by a force stronger than all of us. I saw my kind run for safety, but leaving me behind. We ran, ran until our legs ached and chests heaved carrying the burden of having no breath left in them, a small group of us, forgotten Time Lords, forgotten and abandoned. We were young, and didn't know what to do. Now I'm so old, and I have seen so many things, with that mad man of mine. We were young, and so hopeful of our futures, now we have grown ignorant and scared, always running.

The air on our planet was changing, and it was choking us. My head felt dizzy, and both my hearts were pounding at an unbelievable rate. My eyes were frantically searching for my friends, but I couldn't see. Then I felt secure arms around me, supporting me and holding onto me. My vision was blurred, and I couldn't make out this persons face. He wouldn't tell me his name, though I must have asked a billion times. He was older than me, much older than me, and he led me to safety. I was gasping for air, and my lungs were burning. My eyes began to roll into the back of my head, and I soon passed out. I woke up in a small room, on a bed similar to my own. The air was clean, and I could breath. My vision slowly came into focus, and I saw I was alone. I sat up, and awaited someone's arrival. I could hear sounds I wasn't familiar with, and strained to hear what the muffled voices were saying.

"_Very strange, this one was brought in with serious burns and severe breathing problems."_

"_What's so strange about these circumstances?"_

"_Since we've checked her, she has completely healed. I know this may sound absurd, but she also looks different."_

"_Hm, I wonder what could be going on."_

"_And no one can find a secure heart beat. It sounds more as if there are two!"_

I soon realised I needed to get away before these people discovered this was indeed the case. I was dressed in a peculiar gown, and as I tried to get up, my aching muscles told me I'd regenerated in my sleep. I let out a small sigh and smiled at the gold cloud swirling out of my mouth. I found that so cool. I groaned softly, and shrugged on my coat which was hanging on the edge of the bed. I daren't put my clothes on, as they were covered in blood. There was a small window behind me, and I silently lifted it up and climbed out before landing on the floor. I looked around me, no one had noticed. Not sure where I was, I stopped a passing woman with a lot of bags. I offered her my assistance and was relieved when she accepted, though I saw how she eyed my clothing. I was very confused and decided to ask a couple of questions of my whereabouts.

"Um, this may sound a little strange, but where am I?" I bit my lip, hoping this lady wouldn't think me entirely odd.

"Erm, London, why?" She replied with a puzzled expression. Nothing made any sense, and I felt my head begin to spin again. I steadied myself, and placed the bags on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Thank you for your time." The tall, blonde lady looked at me oddly, with a concerned expression on her face. I raced off across the road and into a quiet area with few people about. When I was quite sure no one was watching I placed my hands on the cool ground, and closed my eyes. The ground could tell me much about this foreign world, and maybe why I was here. The rush hit me and I couldn't help but lift my head back. I was on planet Earth, in England, London. Earth told me about the humans, who lived here, and about their short life spans. She told me how to survive here, and the time this world would come to die. But that was in the far future, and I wouldn't worry about that.

For years I struggled in securing a place for me in this world. I took the name Natasha Day, and slept on the streets. When I had secured a job and had a substantial amount of money, I brought a small apartment. Every morning I'd wake up in the same room, do the same job, and come home, my fiery hair in a mess, and my tailored clothes choking me. Every day I'd sit and wonder who saved me from the flames, who was responsible for bringing me here, who led me from the darkness.


	2. A Very Strange Letter

**A/N ****Ok, so thought I might as well upload this chapter too. Some of it's a bit wierd but um, hope you like it! Again I only own Mira, not Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2 – A Very Strange Letter

I arrived home after a long day at work, and checked for any mail. I pulled out one brown, rustic envelope, and stuffed it in my pocket. I climbed the stairs and turned my key in the lock, but something was different. There was a strange smell, one I couldn't identify. It smelt familiar, but also alien, and I couldn't place my finger on what, or who, this smell belonged to. The intruder was no longer in my apartment though, so I decided to ignore it. I placed the letter on the kitchen surface, and was surprised to hear it clink. I carefully opened it and tipped the contents out. My eyes widened as I saw my watch, gold and in perfect condition, lying on top of a folded piece of paper. I reached for it a picked it up, gingerly opening it. It whispered my name, one I had forgotten, and stated my age, a full 638 years of life. God that made me feel so _old_. I sighed and closed it again, before unfolding the letter.

I was startled to see the symbol of Gallifrey, inked at the top of the page. _They're alive! _I smiled, I was not alone. I wondered how long ago they had sent this letter to me, seeing as it was so aged. I continued reading the text:

_Mira Moon,_

_We are sure you are aware of your parents deaths many years ago during the fall of Gallifrey, and our deepest sympathies are with you._

I snorted at that bit.

_However, an urgent matter has come to our attention. Your father was a Time Keeper along with a few others who shared the same rare blood as you do. As you are an only child, we would like to offer you the position your father had, as a Time Keeper. Your job will be to fix time across the universe, protecting it from misuse. We are few and old now, Miss Moon, and we would greatly appreciate some fresh blood with new ideas. We know you have great power, and strongly advise you to seriously consider this arrangement. If you choose to join us, we have enclosed your lost pocket watch as a means of contact. We hope to hear from you soon. Thank you._

That was it. No signature, no other explanation. I rubbed my forehead, trying to make sense of it all, but came up with nothing. I lay down on my bed, and thought for a good few hours before deciding to get into contact with the Time Lords. I grabbed my pocket watch and flicked it open. I stared at the moving parts, and pictured the citadel in my mind. Nothing. Instead, I saw the burning I'd seen that night, when the war had started. I saw the pain and hurt, and how my kind had hid. Then I heard a whisper, a faint whisper, speaking in Gallifreyan. _They're gone._ It whispered. My eyes widened. _How? This letter... Is years old..._ I was going to be sick. Was I the last? My _god! _I ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could, and basically completely emptied my stomach of all its contents (which wasn't much). I stayed there for a few minutes, resting my head on the lid of the toilet. I groaned and pushed myself up.

I could smell that familiar but foreign smell again, much stronger this time, and my stomach flipped over as I realised how fresh this scent was. My bedroom door was open, and my intruder hadn't heard me yet. I crept over to my bedroom, and found a tall man, about my age, dressed in a brown jacket and smart trousers with dark hair, looking through my things until he found what he wanted.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, and I jumped back in alarm. His face was shocked and we stood there for a few seconds, just staring each other, before he broke the silence by saying:

"Hello, I'm The Doctor. And you are?" I had a feeling he already knew who I was but decided to use my alias anyway.

"Natasha Day. The Doctor?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation away from me, not sure why I was making conversation with this strange man, who had been looking through my things.

"Natasha?" I noticed the letter I had received today located in his hands, and ran to grab the aged piece of paper. He lifted it out of my reach, and was surprised when I jumped onto my bed and snatched it from his grasp.

"Natasha? Natasha?" He repeated it several times as if it disgusted him.

"Fine! If you're going to be like that, it's Mira. Mira Moon. Now get out of my flat!" I was practically yelling at him.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. And, why are you shaking?" He questioned. I hadn't realised I was shaking, and wondered if I was cold. I realised it was because I'd just chucked my guts up. The Doctor proceeded to fiddle with my heating, obviously concerned for my health. My knees groaned at having to stand up, so I moved over to the breakfast bar and sat on one of my swirly chairs. I pushed it away from the counter, so I could swivel on it. The Doctor looked at me as if I was a child, and rummaged through my fridge. After a lot of moaning and sighs, he settled with my left over's from my take away last night. I rolled my eyes and wondered when he was going to leave. I watched him eat.

"I was going to eat that for my dinner." I stated. He looked at me as if to say, so what? I rolled my eyes and heard my stomach grumble at the sight of food. I hadn't eaten since yesterday and my stomach had the right to complain. The Doctor sighed and slid the plastic container towards me. I slid it back. No way was I eating that now.

"If you'd rather starve..." I stood up and grabbed a pear. He was making me frustrated. I chopped the fruit up furiously, and saw the disgusted look on The Doctors face. He didn't like pears. I scooped the chopped fruit into a bowl and returned to my seat.

"So, what were you doing in my apartment?" I was curious as to why this man thought it acceptable to waltz in, uninvited, into my flat.

"I was looking for you." He said, pointing his fork at me.

"Who are you?" I questioned. He was a _very_ odd man, but there was something about him that reminded me of home.

"I'm The Doctor, or mad Time Lord with a box." He stretched Time Lord, and it took me a moment to catch on. I smiled a huge smile at this strange man who had broken into my apartment and was now eating my food. _I wasn't alone. _He caught me staring and I looked away, blushing slightly. I scratched my ear, an awful habit I have when things get awkward. I stood up way too quickly, and felt my head flip. I could feel myself falling back and tried and failed to steady myself. _Oh crap. _Before I could hit the ground, though, I was caught just as my head made contact with the floor.

"Oww..." I groaned and rubbed my sore head. I blinked as my vision came into focus, and I saw The Doctor's face, his eyes full of concern, and felt his arms around me. All of a sudden I was rushed back to that night on Gallifrey, and remembered the secure arms around me, leading me to safety. It was_ him!_ _That's why he smelt so familiar, _I thought silently. A stupid smile made its way onto my face, and I tried not to hug this man, who had saved my life. He smiled back, and I knew that he knew that I knew what the hell was going on. I felt very pleased with myself at this accomplishment and stood up, fetching some painkillers. I shoved a couple in my mouth and took a huge gulp of water. I swallowed the large tablets and sat down again. I turned to face The Doctor and saw him grinning like an idiot.

"Thank you." I wasn't sure what else to say, and watched his face light up as my words were spoken. I scratched my ear again.

"Why me?" I questioned. It was a question that had been bugging me since the day I arrived on Earth. I wondered if I was the only one he'd saved, the only other Time Lord alive.

"Because you were suffering." He stated.

"Along with everyone else."I added. I frowned; he hadn't answered my question properly.

"You're...different." Was his explanation. I didn't need him to tell me that. I knew I was different, very different. Suddenly, he jumped up, and my both my hearts skipped a beat. I shook my head; I was easily scared like that. I turned to look at him, and saw his outstretched arm.

"So, Mira Moon, want to see the stars?" I smiled, and took his hand. We raced out of my apartment, and out the door on to the street. He had a tight grip on my hand and refused to let go, so I had little choice but to follow him. He had this really cheeky grin on his face, and I scratched my ear. We ended up in a dark alleyway, and at the end was an old police box.

"Are you ready?" He asked, with that huge grin on his face. I slowly walked up to it and placed my hand on the surface of the door, feeling the rush.

"DON'T DO THAT! IT RUINS THE SURPRISE!" He basically yelled. Now it was my turn to grin. He stormed inside the box and I followed, not at all surprised by the interior. He continued to storm over to the console and gave me a long, cold glare. I laughed.

"So, where are we going?" I was very curious as to what he'd show me first. He smiled and said:

"I need to make one small stop before we go, just to pick up a friend."

**Thanks to Sophieloveshearts for reviewing and I hope you all liked this chapter! Happy Living, Red xx**


	3. Better Late

**A/N Ok, here with another chapter and this one's a bit short... sorry about that considering last one was pretty long. Short and sweet, anyways I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. Just making that CLEAR, anyway on with the story... **

Chapter 3 –Better late...

The TARDIS landed and I saw the look on Mira's face as it thumped to the ground. I laughed. She raced to the door, and I thought she was going to throw up or something and rushed out after her. Instead there was Amelia Pond, waiting for me. Mira just smiled and looked at me.

"Oh, um, Amy, Mira, Mira, Amy... And sorry about running off before. New TARDIS and everything, very exciting stuff, and I needed to make a stop on the way back." I explained, gesturing towards Mira.

"You kept the clothes." I rolled my eyes and fiddled with the bow tie.

"Well, I did just save the world for the millionth time, so sue me, I kept the clothes." Mira had been scratching her ear furiously ever since she'd opened the door, and I pulled her hand away.

"So, are you like, from another planet or something?" Amy questioned, and I saw Mira lift her hand towards her ear. I turned to look at her and she immediately pulled it away.

"Yeah, other planets, want to see some?"

"So, all that stuff with Prisoner Zero and the spaceship at the hospital, that was amazing, but that was TWO YEARS AGO!" _Woops... _

"Oops..." I saw Mira snicker, and gave her a look that said _shut up, you try driving a brand new time machine, _if that look exists.

"Yeah, fourteen years." Whoa, fourteen years since fish custard. I asked her if she was going to come or not, otherwise Mira and I could keep the TARDIS to ourselves, and find that god damn swimming pool... But it was evident; Amy did not want to come. I was about to open the door when Mira did it for me. Amy stood there, mesmerized, and Mira moved so she could wander inside. We followed her, and Mira whispered:

"Don't worry, we'll find the swimming pool." My eyes widened and I smiled to myself. Had I really thought that loudly? Still smiling, I closed the door behind us. This was where it began.

**So, thanks for reading!**

**m - i'm really not sure if the medicine would kill her? maybe, but thanks for pointing that out x**

**Anyways, expect new chapter soon and happy living, Red x**


	4. It's going to be a long night

**A/N Soo, back with another chapter here. This one's a longer one. Was going to update sooner then the computer crashed and it was all a big mess really. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review (I will reply in next chapter). Happy Living, ~Red x**

Chapter 4 –It's going to be a long night

We all stepped on the TARDIS after having a very emotional adventure involving a flying whale and a flying Britain, along with a lot of weird smiley things. Mira wasn't in a good mood, and I think the whole ordeal reminded her too much of home. I saw her knees start to shake, and caught her just before she could crash to the floor. I hoped this wasn't going to become a habit.

"Woops, careful Moon." I saw her crimson eyes cloud over, and for a minute she was somewhere else. Probably Gallifrey, I could tell she went there a lot. I could feel Amy staring at us, but I was waiting for Mira to come back round. Eventually her eyes started fluttering, and she was obviously wondering what she was doing on the floor.

"Huh... Nying... Um... I..." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, bed time I think." I stood up, holding her like a baby. She wiggled out of my arms, somehow landing flat on her feet.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm awake now!" She beamed a huge smile, and I shook my head. No way was she fooling anyone. Anyhow, she stayed up for a couple more hours. After she'd yawned for the fifth time in 2 minutes, however, I insisted she get to bed.

"He has a point, Mira. You look awfully exhausted." Amy joined in on the conversation, and I smiled a thank you of my appreciation on backing me up. I walked over to grab Mira's arm, and tried to lead her to her bedroom. She tried to resist but then realised there really was no point. Once we got there I let her change into some PJ's from the wardrobe.

"Try and get some sleep, yeah? You're exhausted." She did look it to. Her skin was deathly pale, and dark circles were forming under her eyes. She groaned and slid into bed. Afterwards I showed Amy to her room and went to go get changed myself. I was asleep for a little while but knew that Mira was still awake. I moaned to myself, and crossed the hall that separated our rooms. She was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

I heard the Doctor walk into my room and order me to go to sleep.

"I _am _asleep." I stated, not wanting anymore trouble.

"No, you're not. And you must stop lying to me!" He said, walking over to my bed. He kneeled down and looked at me. Our mental conversation went like this:

_Why won't you go to sleep?_

_Because._

_Because what?_

_Because I don't want to._

_I can see that. Please, get some sleep._

_No._

_You're so stubborn. Tell me why, and no lies._

_It's just the nightmares..._

"What about?" Our mental conversation stopped abruptly, and we decided to be normal, and used our voices for the rest. I sighed.

"About that night." I scratched my ear.

"Well that was years ago, you needn't worry over that anymore. You're safe, I saved you. And stop scratching your ear or it will fall off." I smiled, and turned to face the ceiling again.

"Now will you get some sleep?" I shook my head. I heard The Doctor sigh, and suddenly felt really cold. He'd pulled back the blankets, and was climbing into _my _bed!

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" I raised my voice a bit, but remembered Amy was still asleep.

"If you won't go to sleep on your own, you will go to sleep with me." And with that he pulled the covers up, and turned to smile at me. I had a feeling scratching my ear wouldn't help this time.

"Well this is cosy, isn't it?" He stated, and then laughed. He sensed my embarrassment.

"Don't push it." I turned my back on him, not wanting my face to betray any emotion, just hoping we'd fall asleep _real _soon, so I could get this over with. His body was shaking with laughter, and I knew this was going to be a long night. To shut him up, I turned round and slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder, a look of surprise on his face. I shook my head, and felt his eyes on my back. I closed my own, knowing I was safe with The Doctor.

For the first time in years I had a peaceful sleep, one that didn't involve death or being burnt alive. I turned round and saw The Doctor and my smile faded.

"Oh god, it _did _happen." The Doctor smiled at me and turned to stare at the ceiling. I slid out of bed and jumped gracefully off, looking like a ninja. I clicked my fingers and rooted through the draws for something to wear. I pulled out a smart vest, similar to my own, with some casual jeans and a blouse. My beloved coat was hanging on the end of the bed. I looked at The Doctor, expecting him to leave.

"What?" Was all he said.

I rolled my eyes and mentally screamed at him, and saw him wince in slight pain as I did so.

"Oww, oww, I'm leaving, I'M LEAVING! YOU CAN STOP!" I smiled an evil smile and watched him stumble out the room. He gave me a dark grin that swore revenge before leaving. I tugged at the covers on the bed and gently lay the pillows on top, leaving the clothes I'd picked out earlier on the floor. The room was an old, red colour, and the floorboards were polished. The furniture looked pretty old, and from lots of different planets. The large, four poster bed stood tall in the middle of the room, dominating the space. I continued to get changed and stepped out of my room. I wandered down the hallway until I entered the console room. The Doctor stood there, rubbing his forehead. Even though he was a jerk sometimes, it made me feel slightly guilty. He looked up and I smiled an apology, and saw a small smile tug at his lips. Amy wandered out afterwards rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"SO MOON, POND, where to?" His loud voice made me jump and I spun round to glare at him.

"I don't know but WILL YOU STOP YELLING?" I matched his volume, and saw Amy jump slightly too.

"Guys, it's too early. Keep the noise down will you?" She asked in her Scottish accent. The Doctor smiled and started pressing random buttons. Amy and I had no idea what he was doing or where we were going...

-Later on planet Alfava Metraxis in the Byzantium Primary Control Room-

Amy was sitting down with her eyes closed tightly shut. The Doctor had instructed her not to open them. He was also explaining how to stop the growing crack in the forest. I found it strange how a whole a whole forest could fit in one ship. I wasn't really listening anyway; I was staring at the crack. It seemed so interesting, as if it would share its secrets with you if you went in. I found it fascinating, and this was my mistake. The whole room went silent, meaning The Doctor had stopped talking, but I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Mira, don't move and don't panic." The Doctor's voice rang out clear in the silence. When people usually say this it's because I've got a spider on my shoulder or something. I immediately freaked out and as I moved slightly I felt the cold hands of the Angel. One hand was placed firmly around my waist, the other grabbed at my neck. It became hard to swallow as I realised what this meant for me.

"River, keep an eye on those Angels out there. We don't want any more getting in." River nodded and inched closer to the door.

"Doctor, how did it get in?" I tried to keep talking, so I wouldn't worry too much.

"I don't know, but I do know you're not going to die." He said while using his sonic screwdriver. I tried to release myself from the angels grasp but I failed. I let out a small whimper.

"Mira, think. You're not just any Time Lord, you're a Time Keeper. Use your powers." I sighed; I hated using my powers. No one had ever taught me how to use them properly, and they posed many threats in everyday life. If I was to get angry with someone they suddenly collapse to the floor in pain. Nothing good would come out of this. I closed my eyes and they rolled about uncontrollably in my head. Fire came to mind. I opened my eyes and saw everyone's surprise at my burning hands. I smiled at my awesomeness. I placed my hands firmly against the stone surface of the angel.

_Fire burns and fire yearns._

_Melt this stone,_

_Melt this bone._

_Turn this demon to rust,_

_Turn this demon to dust._

I lost all feeling in my knees and sank to the floor. Sitting in front of me was a pile of ash, sand, dust and god knows what else. I rubbed my eyes and sat politely with my legs crossed. Everyone stared at me, and I felt as if I was a child again, when I'd flooded the playing field at the academy. Everyone had stared at me then, even the teachers. I think I had private tutoring there on out. The Doctor came and sat beside me, looking at me looking at my hands. I dropped my head, ashamed of myself.

The Doctor placed one arm around my shoulder and just smiled. Somehow that single smile made everything better.


	5. Those Awkward Moments

**A/N - Hi everyone! Back with another chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I was really busy with school work and GCSE decisions and other stuff. But now it's the holidays so I'll try and update as much as I can! Oh and, I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters! Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 5 – Those Awkward Moments

I lay quietly in my huge bed on board the TARDIS enjoying the peaceful silence. I could hear Amy breathe heavily in the room next to me, meaning she was still asleep. I stretched my stiff muscles and cracked my neck. Propping myself up on the back of the bed I sat, thinking about my life. I have little memories prior to the events on Gallifrey; I can't even remember my real name (or full name, it's definitely not just Mira). Scratching my head I cautiously stepped out of bed, shivering slightly as my bare feet made contact with the cold floor. Still wearing my pyjamas, I pulled on a warm jumper and made my way out to the console room. The dark corridor made me feel insanely claustrophobic, though I'd never experienced claustrophobia before. I tried to shrug off the feeling as I entered the giant console room. I looked around looking for The Doctor but I couldn't see him.

I walked up to the console and gently ran my hand across its smooth surface. It felt _alive, _like a real person. I frowned slightly, wasn't it just a machine? Then a familiar face appeared.

"Good morning. Have a nice sleep?" The Doctor was smiling his cute, quirky little smile that weirdly suited him.

"Uh, fine thanks." I wasn't really fully awake yet so my reply came as a bit of a grunt father than actual words, but I trust he understood what I said as he nodded in acknowledgment. I yawned slightly just to diffuse the tension slightly in the room. The Doctor was just looking at me which was starting to freak me out.

"So, what's the plan for today then?" I asked, just to get some conversation flowing.

"Oh not much, just thought we'd sit around a bit or something..." Though I had only known The Doctor for a little while I knew this wasn't his style. It was my style. See, I'm insanely lazy. I hate doing anything that involves physical exercise. This probably doesn't make me a very good travelling companion but I really couldn't care less, it's not my problem. The Doctor's still smiling. I sigh and walk past him, following the direction he just came from. Somehow retracing his every footstep I arrive in a very clean, and surprisingly modern, kitchen/dining area. I approved. Moving over to the kitchen part, I started to rummage around in the fridge, no not all of the contents were average human food. I even thought I saw something moving in there. Anyhow, I pulled out some bacon and started cooking it. The Doctor walked over and watched over my shoulder as I poured some oil onto the frying pan.

"You can cook." Was all he said.

"Of course, it's just bacon." The Doctor stared at me curiously.

"Just bacon? This is the very food that has confused me since god knows when, and that's probably a long time ago!" He frowned and was now using hand gestures. This was getting serious.

"Are you telling me, at nine-hundred and something years old you cannot cook bacon?"

"Yes." _Wow. Just wow. _

"Will you teach me?" He looked at me with this really weird face which I guess was his attempt at cute.

"There's really not much to teach. You literally just put it in the frying pan and cook it." I stared at him; he was really starting to freak me out now.

"Yes but how?" His eyes grew wider and his face leaned further in. I tried not to laugh. I shook my head and turned back to the bacon, which was barely starting to sizzle. The Doctor watched my every move, and gazed incredulously when I flipped it over. Even when I had finished cooking t and sat down to eat the bacon sandwich he still stared.

"Doctor, do you want some bacon?"

"Yes please." And with that I moved over and cooked him some too. I put it on a plate and asked if he wanted anything else with it.

"No thank you." He stared at the bacon with this look of adoration on his face and gazed at it from every possible angle. I guess he was mentally storing this moment. We sat down and I watched him as he cut a bit off and moved it towards his mouth. Everything seemed very slowly, then I realised he was just doing that on purpose.

"Just hurry up and eat it or it will go cold." I explained to him. He then quickly shoved it in his mouth, chewed it for about 0.8 seconds and spat it out again.

"That is the most foul, disgusting thing I have ever tasted! It's worse than pears!" After all that, he doesn't even like bacon. I rolled me eyes and sighed, taking his plate back to the kitchen and tipping his waste of a meal into the bin. I returned and he was scratching his tongue. It looked like something out of a cartoon. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh, you're such an idiot." I managed through bursts of sanity.

"Now that's not fair. I'm actually a very intelligent person."  
>"If you say so..." We were both smiling and all of a sudden he walked up and hugged me. I looked around a bit and wondered what the hell he was doing. I wouldn't really have minded except he'd kind of trapped my arms at my sides, so all I could do was stand there. He pulled away and looked to the floor.<p>

"I'm not really sure why I did that..." He looked like such a girl, standing there with his hands behind his back, kicking the floor slightly in his embarrassment. I smiled.

"I reckon it's just because I'm too awesome not to hug." He looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes that's definitely the reason." He said way too sarcastically. I laughed and this time hugged him.

"But you're pretty awesome too." I say, still smiling.

"Yeah, I know. It's a gift." He says putting his arms round me. This time it wasn't an awkward hug, it was nice, just us standing there, two friends hugging. But then if this was a 'normal hug' what was this weird feeling in my stomach?

**A/N - Well thank you for reading! And a BIG thank you to anyone who has added this story/author to favourites/alerts! You know who you are! And PLEASE review! I'd love to hear what you think and any suggestions you have that could improve the story or my writing! I will always reply to your review in the next chapter so please, REVIEW! Anyways, thanks loads and happy living!**

**~Red**


	6. A Father and a Daughter a Boy and a Girl

**A/N – OMIGOD GUYS I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! I'M SO SORRY! And now it's nearly the end of the Easter holidays so I won't have much time to write and shit. I'm kicking myself right now (literally). AND I STILL HAVE HOMEWORK! So yeah, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, and I will **_**try **_**(emphasis on the TRY) to update more often. Maybe once a week, or once a month, or every few months... Yeah, you see where this is going. So this is chapter six of Time Keeper, and to be honest I actually have no idea where this story is going. Yeah, I'm definitely NOT a born writer. So if any of you have any ideas for what could happen in future chapters, please feel free to include it in your review. Also, I apologize for any spelling errors and stuff in the last chapter, but I was just so desperate to get it up I forgot to check it properly! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Red**

Chapter 6 – A Father and a Daughter, a Boy and a Girl.

I had been sitting outside on the weird, futuristic bench thing on some planet that I can't remember the name of for around two and a half hours, and my head hurt like shit. Plus the bench was very uncomfortable. The Doctor, Amy, and some other dude called Rory or something like that, heh; his name reminded me of a dinosaur, were off on some random adventure thing chasing some random aliens. I could only guess. By the way, I don't just randomly like to sit on benches or anything, I was just thinking. Yeah, you better be scared. But really, my mind was like buzzing with shit that I don't really care about. Half of the stuff I was thinking about was what my bosses face would look like since I had missed a couple of weeks of work. Yah, he's not going to be happy.

I had only just realised but for the two hours or so that I had been sitting here I had been staring at this leaf. It was like this blue colour and it made me smile. This little leaf didn't have a care in the world. It just travels about flying around everywhere. But I was pretty sure this leaf was dead, I mean, it was like all crinkled and old, like my Nan. Yeah...But now this damn leaf was making me lose my train of thought, no, more like MASS of thoughts. So, my head was hurting because of all the thinking, but I didn't really care. Usually I'm a pretty straight forward thinker and losing myself in my mind isn't really a problem, but today was a different story.

A slight wisp of warm wind rushed past me, causing some of my messy crimson hair to flutter to the side slightly, trembling a bit in the wind. I casually removed the hair from my eyes and returned to my thoughts. From the outside, I looked dead. There was no sign of life in my eyes, as I was too focused on what was going on inside my head to care about the world around me. I didn't even notice the inhabitants of this planet looking at me like some foreign entity, which I guess was kind of true anyways. My mind was a pretty dark and scary place, and I rarely ventured in there unless it was absolutely necessary. Though I didn't particularly need to delve into such deep thoughts, things had happened recently that had made me begin to think more.

I had never expected to find another Time Lord alive, never mind end up travelling with one. All I had really wanted was to survive, and to be able to live a normal life. That's what I was doing, until he showed up. The Doctor had given me a chance at survival; he had given me a new life. Why had he come back to ruin it? I was thankful for what he did, life was pretty good, but now everything had changed, and for me, change wasn't a very good thing. The Doctor is so unpredictable. The only thing you can predict is that he will be unpredictable, and he has his ways of doing the impossible. His outgoing nature and his sweet charm make him so lovable, which is why I guess so many of his companions had fallen for him. And I couldn't blame them. I'm not going to ramble about he's my hero and how I love him so much and all that jazz, but it's true. I owe him my life, and everything else that I can give him. It's because of him that I am here today, and not in the graveyard I once called home, the planet that crumbled to dust beneath my feet, now little more than memories of a lifetime ago. I didn't want to forget about Gallifrey, or my family, or anything else that I had known there, but I had to. I learned to forget about them, the people who had cared for me, the memories I had made, the bonds we all shared. But things like that are never truly forgotten, and even after all this time I can still picture my mother's retreating figure as she runs to what she assumed to be safety. Now she is nothing more than stardust, not even a ghost of her remains. But that's not the most painful thing I can't forget. My throat tightened and began to feel slightly dry and my eyes began to sting a bit. But I don't cry. I don't allow myself to. I didn't want to be weak; I never wanted to be weak. I promised myself I'd be strong for him, that I wouldn't let mere feelings get in the way of my goals. I didn't want to break that promise; it was the only thing that left us connected, that kept his memory alive. He had been my mentor, my friend, and I knew nothing could ever replace him. My father, the dearest thing I ever had. And I had lost it all in three minutes. Carelessness leads to mistakes, and mistakes lead to tragedy. When you're at the very bottom, with no light to guide you, and no rope to pull you up, what can you possibly do to make it okay? Nothing. Nothing can make it okay. Even now, I still mourn his death, everyone's death, but still I had not cried.

I don't cry. It's not something I do. I didn't even cry when it hit me, they were gone. They were never coming back. I would never see their faces again, smiling at me over dinner, or kissing me goodnight. I haven't cried in a long, long time, maybe it's about time I did. The Doctor brings that side out in me, the vulnerable side, the one that no one else gets to see. When you're alone, you learn to hide your feelings so that no one can hurt you or read you easily. You learn to build those walls and know your limits, train your mind to cope with the stress and sadness and most of all, the empty feeling that is left when something you need so desperately is gone, and you know that it won't ever come back. The Doctor somehow broke those walls and managed to see me, the real me, the real Mira. I wasn't sure if it made me happy or anxious to know that he did it so easily, made me so much more relaxed around him and made me feel safe. But it was one of the things that made me do something I haven't done in a long time. It made me trust him. When someone knows you for who you are, and not what you show them, only then can you begin to have some confidence in them and believe in someone for once. But of course that doesn't always work. Sometimes they use your weaknesses against you for their own gain, and betray you. This is why I don't trust people. They're so damn horrible. You never know who you're talking to.

However, The Doctor is different. Or at least, that's what I want to believe, whether it is a lie or the truth. He thinks like me, he's someone I can relate to. After all, he has no family either. And although he's a complete idiot at times, a part of me will always love him.

This was it; this was where my heart couldn't take it anymore. That small, vital organ in my chest tightened and I held my breath as my vision began to blur. The wind stopped and my hair fell against my back, brushing the fabric of my clothes. Time seemed to stand still and I couldn't hear anything as one tear began to fall from my eye. The salty liquid trailed down my cheek before falling from my chin and hitting the floor, effectively destroying it. It hit the ground with a splash that seemed to echo around me, though I knew the sound was inaudible. More tears fled from my eyes that matched my hair so perfectly, and as they tumbled to the ground I realised the feelings and thoughts I had just accepted. In three seconds, I had changed everything. My mind instantly dismissed the idea, but my heart was telling my something else. But I don't trust my heart. _I love him..._ The words echoed around my head, as if repeating it would make it sound more believable. Some part of me knew it was true, but I didn't want it to be. I couldn't afford to put false hope into things I already knew didn't exist. If I played my cards right and continued with this facade I'd forget the whole thing and get over it in a couple of days. I convinced myself of this and began rebuilding those walls that would keep _him_ out. No more trusting or believing silly lies that would only hurt me in the end. Locking away all those loose feelings and unwanted thoughts was easy enough, and I was soon able to resume my original posture and regain my composure. I wiped the tears from my eyes and removed the trails that had dried on my face. I would resume living a lie, a perfect lie and everything would be back to normal. This wasn't hope, this was reality. And if this didn't work, I'd find a way to run. I have my ways of doing the impossible.

Smiling, I lifted my head up slightly. I didn't love The Doctor. We're just friends. _Yeah right..._ A small voice in the back of my head seemed to chirp, but I just mentally wacked the voice and effectively shut it up. I _definitely _didn't love The Doctor. The idea itself was stupid, and stupid doesn't suit me. The walls around my heart were sealed tight, and my happy mask was painted on my face. Someone was approaching me but I didn't look up to see who it was. The person tapped my shoulder lightly and I looked up at his smiling face.

"Are you ready to go, Mira?" His face was slightly red from running and he sounded a bit out of breath, but even so, as my scarlet eyes met his gray-ish orbs I felt those walls crumble and the lie I had so carefully put in place began to crumble.

...

**A/N – So there you have it! Chapter Six of Time Keeper. I think this one was a bit longer than my other ones, what do you guys think of that? Do you prefer long chapters, or shorter ones? Please answer in your review! **

**Rosiegirl52 – **Aww, thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**Sophieloveshearts – **GOOD! Thank you for your second review! You get, um, some bacon? Err, cooked by Mira of course!

**IsobelFrances – **Thank you also for your review and I will try and write as much more as I can but I don't know how much more there will be...

**Also, I'd like to thank anyone who has added this story/author to favourites/alerts. It means the world that you guys like this story and I always love hearing what you think! So, you see that button? Yeah, the one that says review? CLICK IT MAN! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? I SAID CLICK IT! And give me a nice, long review telling me how much you love this story! Joking. Yeah, so bye for now, hope I left you guys wanting more! ~Red **


	7. Screams in the Night

**A/N- OKAY I'M NOT EVEN JOKING THIS STORY IS LIKE, DEAD. I'M SORRY! ;_; I didn't update over the holidays because I was lazy, and I started my GCSE subjects beginning of September so it was like AH I'VE GOT LOADS OF WORK TO DO. I picked FRENCH for crying out loud! WHY?! Anyway, at my upper school we get shit loads of homework, and I've been doing controlled assessments for English (A* bitches) and yeah. You probably don't want to know this stuff. Either way, I've started a new story for Vampire Knight which I'm well serious about so that's why this hasn't been updated in all too long. I don't have much free time and right now I'm meant to be doing my English presentation and I have to go to bed in an hour or my mum will be mad and OMIGAWD LIFE'S SO UNFAIR. So this chapter is sort of to say 'sorry guys read this cause it proves I'm not dead and shit' so yeah. I'll try to maybe make a longer one but I'm not promising anything. Oh yeah, also I've been PICKED to be on the school council team. ... I REALLY HATE SCHOOL COMMITMENTS. I EVEN TRIED TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T GET PICKED IT WAS MEANT TO BE VOTING AND STUFF BUT OUR HEAD OF YEAR PICKED A LOAD OF US AND WE HAVE NO CHOICE. IT'S HORRIBLE SOMEONE HELP ME. And this pervert from the year below me sat next to me on the bus home and was being all freaky and I was like 'dude I'll hit you' and he follows me around and asks how my day's been cause he knows it freaks me out. O.O So, yeah. Thanks for being patient and HERE'S AN UPDATE, FINALLYYY! ~Red **

Chapter 7 – Screams in the night

_I have to run... I have to move at the very least. But I can't. I'm completely and utterly frozen. My hands are stretched before me, my nails digging into the cold earth of my planet. I can't see well, my vision is really blurry, and all I can make out is people running and screaming; my people. _

_My head hurts and I am finally able to move. I press my forehead to the ground and yell curse words as I wait for the pain to pass, but it doesn't. My tears soak the dry ground and as I gingerly touch my head my hands become stained with red liquid. _

_I look up, wide eyed, and watch as my vision returns. People are rushing past me, to the citadel I think, and some accidentally kick me and trip in their panic. I gasp for air, taking short breaths forcing myself to breath. Then I hear my name being called, far in the distance, my dad's voice._

"_Mira, run! Now!" It takes me a while before I react. He's standing there with outstretched arms, urging me to run to him. I shakily stand and take a few steps before falling over again. Pain shoots through my limbs as my elbow gives a sickening crunch. I scream out in pain but no one is paying any attention to me. _

_I look up and through my tears try to find my dad. I see him, kneeling on the ground, his arms still stretched towards me. He's smiling, and trying to encourage me to come forward. I look to his knee and see that it is twisted and disfigured, and I wonder how he expects to run away with a knee like that. Then he drops his arms and glances behind him and I'm blinded by a bright yellow-white light and deafened by the sound of a large explosion. I shield my eyes with my hands before using them to cover my ears. Everyone is screaming, and I look around me to see unconscious bodies littered everywhere. Panic fills me as I search the place with my eyes for my dad, but I can't see him. He's left me alone. I'm scared... I'm really scared..._

_Miraculously, my limbs begin to respond to my wishes and I am able to take shaky steps forward, to where dad was standing moments ago. As I inch closer, I can't miss the dead faces of my friends and neighbours, limbs dislocated and broken. I want to shut my eyes and block the images from my mind, but I can't. I'm frozen again. It takes effort to look away but once I do I begin to move again. I'm nearly there now, nearly where dad was. I can't fall now. I fear if I do, I might never get back up._

_A body lies in my path, blood running down the man's temple. He's dead, that's for sure. I look more closely and realise who it really is. I bite my lip and drop to my knees and crawl towards my dad's body. I look into his eyes and hope that he will come back to me, but nothing. With the little strength I have left, I close his eyes and kiss his forehead, before completely breaking down and crying into his chest. I look up once to see my mother running with everyone else, not even looking back once. I clench my teeth, and glare at her retreating figure. My throat is dry, but I manage to call out to her. "Mother! Do I no longer matter to you?" She turns her head, and looks at me before turning back again and is running faster than before. My mouth drops and I begin to feel really faint and dizzy. My eyes roll in the back of my head before I collapse on the ground. The last thing I hear is someone talking to me. They're telling me to wake up, screaming at me to wake up. But I can't. I can feel my spirit leaving my body, and pain washes over me causing me to scream, before subsiding and suddenly I feel warm. I accept death as it encloses me in its embrace..._

_..._

"Mira! Mira, wake up now! Please, stop and calm down!" The Doctor's voice echoed in my head and my eyes fluttered about. "Thank god, she's awake." Amy's voice sounded to my right and I looked to see her smiling at me. I don't know what happened, but what I do know is that my head hurt REALLY badly, so I sat up and held my poor head in my hands, waiting for the pain to leave. Someone's hand was running soothing circles around my back, and I looked to see The Doctor's face a few inches from mine. I gulped nervously and moved back slightly, trying to put a bit of distance between us. He smiled at me anyway and pulled me into a gentle hug, which I was not expecting. "Are you alright Mira?" He questioned and I pulled back to look at him, slightly confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked curiously. He frowned a bit. "You were screaming." He told me and I tilted my head. "Huh?"

He sighed and shook his head, looking to Amy. "In your sleep. You were screaming and yelling something about 'don't leave me' and things like that." She explained and my dream came back to me. "Oh." Is all I could say, and The Doctor ruffled my hair before speaking. "Gallifrey again?" He asked and I nodded slowly, dropping my head. "Well...I'm going to make sure Rory hasn't burnt down the kitchen." Amy notified us as she left my room. I stretched and turned to The Doctor, to see him looking at me with a worried face. "I'm sorry." He murmured and I rubbed my head. "For what?" I asked curiously, not sure what he was on about. "It...never mind." He ended up saying. Now_ this _made me mad. "No. Don't do that." I warned him, my tone harsh. "Do what?" He asked, frowning and looking slightly hurt. "Begin to tell me something and then don't! It's _really _frustrating!" I complain and he smiles a bit before standing up and walking off. I watch him leave and sigh before rolling over and falling out of bed, my head banging on the floor. "Ouch." I say, and just lie there, thinking about how utterly pathetic I am.

...

**A/N – Okay reviewers and Author comment time thingy! **

IsobelFrances **– Aw, thank you! Thanks for reviewing, like, all my chapters and stuff, and even I'm not sure what's gonna happen between Mira and the Doctor ;_;**

AmeKooriOkami **– Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I guess Mira Moon is a well cheesy name but it's sort of a name she gave herself. Well...the Moon part anyway. But I made her give it to myself...oh god I don't know where this is going. I'm glad you enjoy my story and THANKS FOR NOTICING THE SHY SCHOOL GIRL THING WITH THE DOCTOR. THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING FOR. **

**OKAY GUYS thanks for all your reviews and please review my next chapter (if there is one...) :D and just be awesome and I love you all! **


	8. A Day on my Own

**A/N – HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THIS! AN UPDATE! SEE, I'M NOT DEAD! I really do not have any kind of excuse for this horribly late update just know guys, I am sosososososososo sorry! Like I said, this story has literally no plan or whatever I don't even know what is going on here. This is kind of not really but sort of a filler chapter while I figure out where this story is going. Yeah ain't I just the best writer ever? (sarcasm, sarcasm everywhere). Anyway thanks to all my faithful readers/followers/favouriters/reviewers I love you all so dearly. Replying to reviews at the end~**

Time Keeper – Chapter Eight

Something was going to change. I could _feel _it.

It wasn't one of those feelings you get all the time anyway, it was a definite feeling that I just couldn't seem to shake.

So as I wandered around the TARDIS again, motivated only by my sense of direction, I wondered; what was it going to be?

Was someone going to die? Leave? Or was someone new going to come along?

As I wandered through the corridors where multitudes of rooms were, I pondered this question profoundly. There were so many probabilities and right then, my mind couldn't really comprehend what exactly _could _change.

I never really did like change...

Apparently I never was that adaptable, so dealing with change was a big thing for me. And this feeling that changes were about to occur made me very anxious to say the least.

To take my mind of this topic I sighed deeply, and decided to sing a little instead. I wasn't a great singer either, usually I just hummed, but that day no one was around, they were off on some adventure. I didn't really want to go along, because I was still trying to figure out how I felt about the Doctor. Even though I tried to make excuses to deny it, I knew I loved him.

"I'll sing it one last time for you..."

I sang quietly, cautious that somehow the walls of the TARDIS were listening.

"Then we really have to go..."

During my wanderings I came across the console room, where I somehow felt...happier, which doesn't really make sense.

"You've been the only thing that's right, in all I've done..."

My fingers ran along the surface of the console, and I felt a soft pulse of energy run along my arm and straight to my hearts, making me shiver slightly.

"And I can barely look at you, but every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere...away from here..."

I took a deep sigh and my eyes drifted towards to heavens.

"Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice...I'll be right beside you dear..."

_Hi dad..._

"Louder, louder...and we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak I understand, why you can't raise your voice to say..."

_...remember when you used to sing this to me?_

I took a deep breath as tears began to pool in my eyes, more memories of my dad flooding my head, the happiest memories of my life.

"To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry."

Images of his deep, wise blue eyes danced before my own and I wiped at the tears falling down my cheeks.

"And as we say our last goodbyes, I nearly do..."

I had my back to the door, so I didn't even hear it open.

"Light up, light up, as if you have a choice! Even if you cannot hear my voice! I'll be right beside you dear..."

"I didn't know you could sing." My head whirled around so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. The Doctor stood there, smiling softly, and I quickly wiped at the tears underneath my eyes. His smile wasn't cheeky but was knowing instead, like he understood, and without anymore words passing between us he outstretched his arms and walked towards me as I naturally fell into them.

My hands grasped the collar of his shirt and his arms wrapped around me as I cried quietly on his shoulder, the sobs shaking my small body. His hands rubbed soothing circles in the small of my back, and the sobs died down. And right then and there I found myself just wanting time to freeze, for us to just stay like this forever.

.:Doctor's POV:.

I remember feeling...complete, when I was holding her in my arms. As my arms enclosed around her I became aware of how small and fragile she seemed at that point, someone who usually seemed so strong and tough, broken down before my eyes. It reminded me that everyone is vulnerable, and I needed a reminder.

She stopped crying, and I found myself waiting for her to pull away, but she didn't. She just stayed there, which I didn't mind.

"...Mira?" I asked eventually, and she swallowed in reply, taking a deep breath, and pulled back from my shoulder. My hands slid to her waist, and I held her there as I looked into her sea blue eyes, tainted with the tiniest specks of green. "Uh...I'm sorry Doctor I..."

"—It's okay, you don't have to apologise. It's okay to cry, you know?" I said quietly, smiling as well. She smiled back, but only slightly. "Y-Yeah...of course."

I kissed her forehead and smiled widely before turning to the console and clapping my hands together. "So! Amy and Rory are still exploring, they should be back pretty soon, where do you wanna go?" I asked her, looking up from the console on the other side of the room. She turned around, tears glistening in her eyes, her cheeks tinted with a darker shade of pink.

Looking back down at the console I waited for her reply. "Um...I don't really mind. Just make it somewhere cool, yeah?" she breathed, turning to walk down the hallway, and my eyes followed her as I replied. "Sure. And Mira?" her head turned around as she stopped walking, her gaze troubled. "Yes, Doctor?" I closed my eyes for a brief second before deciding to let it go. "...Actually, never mind. It doesn't matter." She frowned and raised an eyebrow slightly, obviously irritated, but she decided to let it go and returned to walking in the general direction of her room.

I turned my gaze back to the console and took a deep breath, my fingers gliding along the surface, feeling the warmness Mira's had left. I smiled slightly before looking in the centre and sighing deeply, leaning on the rail. "Oh Mira...what am I going to do with you?" I asked no one, looking the way she left.

Whether she knew I knew or not, it didn't matter. How could I not know?

_I'm sorry Mira, so, so unbelievably sorry that you're cursed with having met me...and having fallen for me as well. _

_**A/N – Naw well there's that chapter done! **_

_**Review replies~**_

_Shaybo27 – __**Thanks for the mention about the Doctor's point of view, oh wow I probably wouldn't have gone back to his point of view had you not said! Oooh, and I'm not entirely sure what point this is at...somewhere...um...probably just before Amy's Choice in series 5. I guess...? Actually, I might use the Vampires of Venice in the next chapter, that might be the next adventure Mira goes on~ So somewhere in the middle of series 5, after Flesh and Stone but definitely before The Pandorica Opens! Anyway, thank you so much for your kind words! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I get a good review! Thank chu~**_

_esthealice17 – __**Naw thank you! **_

_Teddy bear 007 – __**OH MY JEEZ THANK YOU SO MUCH! I swear I will **__**try**__** to keep this story going but it is hard with school and everything. Anyway oh wow thank you sososososososososo much!**_


	9. Amy's Choice

**A/N: I am so sorry if someone else has previously used this idea in a story of their own, because I vaguely remember reading something similar somewhere, and if you want I will give that author, whoever they may be, full credit for the storyline. I'm not going to give it away here though ;) Enjoy, readers!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine – Amy's Choice<span>

The last thing I remember was falling asleep. Or was I waking up? I'm not entirely sure...anyway the Doctor seemed to know what he was doing so as he fiddled around with the controls I skipped up to him and smiled, standing just to his right. "Where are we going?" I asked and he turned to grin at me slightly, a loving gleam in his eye.

"It's a surprise, my dear!" he exclaimed cheerfully, grasping my left hand with his, and kissing me quickly on the cheek. I grinned and felt my cheeks heat up slightly, and he brought my hand up, pressing his lips against my fingers as his eyes caught sight of the large diamond ring on my ring finger and he grinned devilishly. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Hehe, well, we better hurry, hold on!" he suddenly yelled out, pecking me quickly on the lips and pulling on a lever, and suddenly I felt the full force of the TARDIS travelling through dimensions and space and time and everything else.

The Doctor had one arm around me, securing me to his side to prevent me from sliding across the floor, and as I felt the jolt that signified our landing, I groaned, the impact having hit my knees. The Doctor smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked up to the door, and pushed it open.

He looked kind of curious, and looked down, up, and down again before releasing my hand and hopping over the flower bed, subsequently knocking a brick over in the process. I followed quietly, being less clumsy, and ended up at his side as the Doctor looked up to see Rory running towards us. "Rory!" he yelled out, and I grinned as the man stopped running, and his arms rose in greeting. "Doctor! Mira!" he said, and I grinned in reply.

"I've crushed your flowers." The Doctor admitted, gesturing to the fallen plants behind us. Rory exhaled and looked at them too. "Oh, Amy will kill you." He added solemnly, and the Doctor looked to me and then back to Rory. "Where is she?" he asked, stepping closer to the man who now appeared to have a ponytail, to which I had to look twice at.

"She'll need a bit longer." Rory mentioned, and the Doctor proceeded to yell out towards the house: "Whenever you're ready Amy!" he called out as I stepped forwards to him, tucking my hands underneath my arms, feeling a slight chill. The Doctor smiled at me and put an arm around me affectionately.

Then Amy stepped out, and can I say, this is not what I was expecting.

"OH, WAHEY! Wahey!" The Doctor and Rory seemed to exclaim in unison. My eyes just widened and I grinned. "You've swallowed a planet!" The Doctor pointed out, releasing his arm from my side and pointing at her. My head dropped and I laughed lightly.

"I'm pregnant." Amy stated as she stumbled towards us, and the Doctor proceeded to grow even more fascinated. "You're huge!"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"Look at you! When worlds collide..." the Doctor continued to ramble on and I just watched. "Doctor I'm pregnant." Amy repeated, but he didn't really hear her and instead continued talking. "Oh, look at you both! Five years later and you haven't changed a bit, apart from age and size." He mentioned, hugging Amy briefly. "Good to see you Doctor." She said, smiling in amusement.

There was a slight pause in which the Doctor looked at Amy, looked to Rory, and then to Amy's bulging stomach. "...Are you pregnant?" he asked curiously, and Amy just shook her head, smiling, before walking back inside. The Doctor tapped Rory on the face then on the shoulder before standing by my side as we followed the couple into their house.

"So, what's new?" Amy asked as she moved a bowl of something that looked quite delicious to the side, resting her hands on the table top. The Doctor and I glanced at each other and grinned before looking back to her. The Time Lord grasped my left hand firmly, grinning with excitement and anxiety, clearly displaying the oversized diamond ring decorated either side of the diamond with blue swirls, the kind of blue that matched the colour of the TARDIS.

Amy's eyes widened to the size of plates and Rory just stared, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Oh my god guys! Congratulations!" she exclaimed, hugging both of us, Rory proceeding to do the same.

We chatted before deciding to go for a walk, and ended up walking down by the church and sitting on a bench.

It was a nice place, if a little remote and quiet and...kind of creepy...but it was a nice place. And Rory and Amy seemed to like it and that's what mattered. I had a feeling the Doctor's opinion on Leadworth wasn't exactly exhilarating.

"So I just wanted to see how you were, I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord's for life, you don't get rid of the Doctor so easily." I rolled my eyes.

"You came here by mistake, didn't you?" Amy asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, bit of a mistake. Meant to be a honeymoon, but look, what a result! Look at this...bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next?" at this moment I decided to kind of tune out, because the Doctor had a habit of rambling on when he really had nothing else to say, which was unfortunate because the only times he had anything important to say was really in serious situations, and this was not one of those situations.

The bench was quite small so I was sitting in the Doctor's lap, Rory to my left and Amy to my right, and an awkward silence passed between the four of us before the Doctor spoke up again.

"So what do you do here to stave off the, you know..." he trailed off and Amy finished the question the same time as him. Unfortunately with a different answer.

"Boredom?" she contributed. "Self-harm?" he said at the same time, and Amy sort of glared at him. The Doctor gulped slightly and turned to look forwards before Rory answered.

"We relax..." I saw the Doctor mouth 'relax' mockingly.

"...we live, we listen to the birds." Rory finished and I couldn't take my eyes off that damn ponytail. Out of all the guys I know, he would have been the last I would have expected to grow one. I'd even put the Doctor before him, and the Doctor would not look good with a ponytail.

"Yeah, see, birds. Those are nice." Amy added, and I sighed slightly in content. Birds do sound nice...

"We didn't get time to listen to bird song back in the TARDIS days." The bird song got louder and I winced slightly as my head pounded.

"Oh, blimey, my heads a bit..." the Doctor began and I turned to face him. "Are you okay Mira?" he asked and I rubbed my temples. "Man I think I've got a migraine coming on..." I mused and the Doctor looked as if he was dealing with a headache too.

"You guys look kind of..." Amy began, but wasn't sure how to finish as the Doctor rambled on about bird song, his voice trailing off and that's when I began to drift off...

...

I woke up inside the TARDIS and sat up, looking around me. The Doctor was just coming around too and as I hauled myself up he began talking about 'a terrible nightmare' and thanking god that Amy and Rory were okay. I'd had a pretty weird dream myself...

The Doctor looked over the console as I pulled myself over the rail up onto the platform. Stairs are too mainstream.

"Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights...I bet they mean something..." he mused and I rolled my eyes before falling to the floor with a soft thud. Then I sausage rolled across the floor until I hit something, which turned out to be the Doctor's leg. "Oh, hello!" he greeted, looking down at me. I groaned before pushing myself off the floor and jumping up next to him as that dream I had became clearer and immediately I started blushing. Thankfully it was kind of dark then so no one really noticed.

"Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing." Rory said in a non sophisticated way, and I looked over to them. "Yeah so did I." Amy added and I raised my arm for some weird reason. "Oh me too!" I pointed out, and he Doctor smiled and shook his head at my antics. "Not a nightmare though, just, we were married." Rory added and Amy nodded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah in a little village." She contributed and I stuck my bottom lip out, scratching my imaginary beard. "Upper Leadworth, right?" they nodded. "And you were pregnant." Rory said, looking to Amy, his words stretching slightly in confusion. "Yes I was huge, I was a boat!" she pointed out and I looked around, wondering if this was actually possible.

The Doctor walked up to Rory and tugged on the back of his hoodie, probably checking for a ponytail. Man I will never get over that image...

"So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?" Rory asked Amy and Amy frowned slightly. "Are you calling me a boat?" she questioned and I decided to do my investigating too and peered down the back of Rory's hoodie. Nope, no ponytail.

I looked around slightly and then glanced at my left hand, where there was no large diamond ring weighing it down. I quickly dropped my hand back to my side.

"And Doctor you were visiting." Rory pointed out as the Doctor opened Amy's jacket slightly. "Yeah, yeah you came to our cottage." She added, and Rory looked pretty confused. "How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make sense." Rory mentioned and I resorted back to scratching my imaginary beard. "And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?" Amy asked slowly, looking to Rory.

"It was a bit similar...in some aspects." The Doctor said kind of sheepishly and I stepped closer. "Which aspects?" Rory asked and I dropped my head. "Well...all of them." The Doctor admitted, moving away slightly. "You had the same dream." Amy clarified and the Doctor nodded before walking over to me. "Basically."

"You said it was a nightmare." Rory began and the Doctor grasped my left hand in his, looking at my ring finger and tilting my hand in all these different ways. "We were married..." he murmured, and Amy and Rory looked to each other. "Yeah you guys were meant to be on your honeymoon." She added and Rory repeated: "You said it was a nightmare."

"Did I say a nightmare? I meant a really good...mare. Anyway it doesn't matter, the point is we all had some kind of psychic episode, probably jumped a time track. Back to reality!" he exclaimed merrily, hopping back over to the console when I heard it...the sound of birds.

"Doctor, if this is reality how come I can hear those birds?" I asked, looking up to the ceiling to try and spot any birds hopping or flying around. Alas, there were none. "Yeah, the same birds from the..."

"...dream." Rory breathed and as my vision faded from the TARDIS to black, and then to light again I could see; we were in the dream. Or the nightmare as the Doctor called it.

"Oh sorry, nodded off, stupid. God I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS." The Doctor stood up as I did, placing his hands either side of my waist and pushing me forwards slightly, knowing my reactions weren't the best and I was kind of in his way. "...And you just had the same dream, didn't you?" Rory asked, turning to Amy, who nodded. "Back in the TARDIS. Weren't we just saying the same thing?" she asked and the Doctor picked up a stone.

"But we thought this was the dream." Rory pointed out and the Doctor threw the stone to the side and I dove and caught it. "WOO, score!" I yelled out. "Careful, you'll scrape your knee or something." He pointed out, helping me up, his fingers brushing the ring. I yelped and jumped back, looking at it in amazement and taking it off, staring into it and then rolling it across the top of my fingers before staring back into it again. "Hah, I can see my eye..." I mentioned, and the Doctor rolled his eyes before snatching it away from me. "Oh give it here!" he exclaimed, examining it as I stood there, pouting. "No need to snatch..." I murmured, and he just rolled his eyes. "Doctor what is going on?" Rory asked as the Doctor continued to look at the engagement ring, and I looked to the gold band still there. "Wahey check this out, the heat from my finger makes it change colour on the inside!" I mentioned, taking that ring off too and looking at the TARDIS blue colour and then holding it to my eye and looking through it towards the Doctor. "Hey honey." I said, grinning, and he grinned slightly too before returning the diamond ring to me.

"Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lord thing because you've shown up again?" Amy asked and I put the rings back on. "Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear, or...feel." he added the last bit kind of...weirdly I don't know how to put it and it took me a moment to realise he was probably referring to us. Because right then, I was feeling some pretty strong feelings towards him.

"But we're awake now." Rory argued, and the Doctor walked over to me grabbing my shoulders and twisting me around so we'd switched places. He looked out down the road. "Yes and you thought you were awake on the TARDIS, too." He pointed out, turning back and standing next to me, his hand brushing against my own. "But we're home." Amy said, and the Doctor sighed. "This is real, right?" I asked and he looked at me, some kind of sadness in his eyes. "Yes, I mean no. You're home, we're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, Mira, which is which? Are we flashing forwards...or backwards? Hold on tight, this is gonna be a tricky one." He mused and I groaned.

"BUT DOCTOR I DON'T LIKE TRICKY." I protested, and he smiled. "I know." He pecked me lightly on the lips before cursing in Gallifreyan and dropping my hands that he'd grasped. "Sorry." He murmured and I blushed but laughed it off.

"It's fine..." _Is it wrong that I want this to be the reality?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Hi guys I just couldn't not update again. So instead of doing Vampires of Venice I did Amy's choice because I like this episode better and it makes more sense, considering we meet Rory for the first time in Vampires of Venice and he's already involved in this storyline so it wasn't going to work. Thanks to my followers and anyone else who has favourited me (love you guys) or has just read my story, I love you all! Will try and update in the next week or so, with bank holiday Monday and everything so I have a three day weekend to write. Keep reading and reviewing, I love it when you guys give me feedback! Bye!**


End file.
